Forget me not
by Proudly Vain
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella is a broken woman. Strange events are taking place in Forks, Victoria is trying to be Bella's best friend for reasons of her own, And Jacob goes missing after a night out. And, is Edward the only Cullen with feelings for Bella?
1. My savior, my enemy

_**Chapter One:**__**The Poison of Rage.**_

"_You…don't…want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

"_No."_

I would have walked through fire for him…I would have jumped from the tallest height,

I was thrown into madness, I was plunged down into the depths of hell, tormented by his silky smooth voice as his words coursed through my veins as if a blazing fire. It has been six months; six months since I last say my Edward. I have had the burden of his image burned into my soul, and never can I find a strong enough release from his shadowed grip, for he still haunts my every waking moment.

But, I've gotten better at hiding my problems; I've got it all hidden away. Hidden, in the darkest recess of my soul where not even _**he**_ can retrieve it.

A faint knock at my door stirs me out of my daze, "Come in." My voice…I can scarcely remember a time when it was so frigid. A faint turn of the brass knob, and the door moves open, but barely just.

"Bell, I was wondering…um…do you wanna go fishing? It would be just me and you."

My dad spoke quietly, his voice washed in pity. I pushed back a grimace, I was so sick of this pity, I did not want pity, I wanted release from that damn perfect smile that could still enchant me no matter how much its owner hated me! My dad was at least trying though, and that was more than anyone really did here. I got up my strength and forced a rather fake smile onto my face, if Charlie could try, then so could I.

"Sure dad, I'd love to!" The enthusiasm almost sounded real, even to my ears. My dad, while not much of a talker was surely no fool. He realized that I was acting, but smiled none the less while showing me that he was glad that I was at least I was trying.

"Wonderful! We can tomorrow morning…is there anyone you want to go with?" I knew whom he was talking about. As of late my Charlie had been trying to push me to be with Jacob Black, or any one really, so long as my thought never strayed to Edward.

"Um…that's okay dad, I'd rather it just be us." Charlie just smiled and turned to leave, but not before turning around again. "Bella, we are out of food and I was…"

I pushed my hand into the air, making a small nodding motion. "No worry dad, I'll just swing by the grocery store and get something to fix." He smiled at me, and simply said

"You're the best, Bells."

I pushed myself up, and got ready to leave; I slipped on my shoes and swept my hair into a ponytail.

I walked down the stairs slowly as I had no reason to hurry, what was the point anymore…?

I briefly shook my head, "No, you've got to be stronger than this. You can't let him do this to you, you need to move on…"

I reached the bottom of the stairs, and swung out on the rail, walking purposely to the door.

I walked out the door, down the porch and into my truck. The drive was rather boring, nothing really caught my interest, I slipped into a parking space, and flung open the drivers side door. I sat there, waiting. I have no idea how long I sat there in that tiny daze, but it could not have been more than five minutes. I slid out of the car and walked over to the black pad in front of the sliding glass doors, they slid open without all but the sound of smooth glass slipping slowly against metal. A burst of cool air caught my face, and I walked into the store.

It was relatively empty; I swept through the isles, getting everything I would need for dinner that night, a few things of angel hair pasta, some sauce, some spices and a six-pack of coke. I was about to walk to the register when I heard two voices, conversing almost silently. I normally would not do this, but I peaked around the corner of the larger freezer that held all the deserts, and saw that it was Lauren and Jessica.

"-Lauren just shut up!" Jessica hissed, her face looked a little agitated.

"No, you know its true! She's gone nuts, she's never been the same since Cullen left, and you know it!" Lauren hissed back, equally aggravated.

"Why do you hate her?" Jessica asked, her voice filled with venom.

"Exactly for the same reasons you did! Because she can have any guy she wants, and look at her! All upset over that worthless Cullen freak! She's such a drama queen; she's such an attention whore! And you can't deny that."

There was a very long pause, and then Jessica just simply said "Your right."

My heart broke and healed itself at the same time, I'm not really sure how you can say that and not really wonder if you're insane. My friends thought I was a drama queen, they assumed that I was all hung up over Edward Cullen…they were sadly right. What had I let myself do? I had completely ruined myself, and over that man who did not even give a damn whether I lived or died!

And then it hit me, he was gone, **he really was gone**. He left me, and he doesn't love me.

I dropped everything I'd been holding, and at that moment I didn't really care as I ran to my truck, I needed to get away, I needed to find somewhere else to be. I got in and slammed my door and pulled out of the lot, my frightfully loud engine only added to my rage. I was not upset, poor little Bella, I was not going to get even, I was going to get ANGRY! To long had I been _calm_, _nice_ Bella.

I drove as far as I could, I was on the highway, driving past large forest like groupings of trees, I was going to get the hell out of Forks if I had to walk. Well, true to my thoughts, the truck died.

"No, no come on baby! No, don't do this to me!" As the truck slowly began to wind down, I began pushing harder on the gas. With a loud roar, the truck died. I threw my hands up and screamed, and slammed my fist on the dash. Did I piss off the God of Good luck or something? No, seriously, who did I piss off to deserve all this crap?

I got out of the truck, and with and exasperated screech I kicked the blasted thing, effectively throwing myself on the road with the sudden loss of balance.

I looked up at the wide cloudy vault of heaven the seemed to loom above Forks permanently, and said with an almost hoarse whisper. "Why?"

I heard a screech of tires and saw a car heading straight for me, I was about to be hit by one ton of Buick. '_**Great'**_ was my only thought '_**a perfect end to a perfect day.'**_ As I braced myself for the impact and closed my eyes, awaiting death I suddenly felt weightless, something was hauling me through the air with extreme speed.

When we touched down, I fell on my rump, an amused chuckle escaped from my savior. I looked up and nearly fainted.

"Having car trouble?" Was all they could say, and I myself was speechless. By God, had I completely lost my mind? Because standing before me was my savior, Victoria.


	2. Thanks for the memories

I could only stare in shock, I mean, what would you have done? The person who's been trying to kill you for the last year and a half is staring down at you with a big smile on their face, after **saving** your life, seriously, how do you handle that?!

Victoria leaned down, crouching in that feline like manner she always did. Dressed in hiking gear with her main of thick curly red hair, she looked almost like an angel in disguise, almost. Most angels probably do not have shocking red eyes from vampiricly sucking the blood out some poor terrified human. She looked at me, her smile actually reaching her eyes, "Well, well Isabella, it seems you ARE a magnet for trouble, what's the matter, no Cullen hear to save you?" Her words stung, so this was her game. She was going to drive me mad by torturing me with Edwards's absence, well to late honey, I'm already insane!

I felt a few hot tears streak down my face, I lifted my hand to wipe them away from my eyes, but Victoria's pale hand shot out and grabbed me by my wrist. Carefully she aloud the other to rise and gently wipe away the tears, her smile turning to a sad one. "I am sorry, Isabella. I did not mean to upset you…has he really left?"

I nodded, staring confused at Victoria. What was her deal for Christ's sake? One minute, she's out for my blood –literally- the next she's wiping away my tears! I wonder if Vampires have bi-polar disorders…

"You look a little confused, penny for your thoughts?" I looked at her again, she sat there with her head tilted to the side oh so slightly looking like some Celtic Goddess descended from the clouds to save the day.

"Wh-why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me." We both just sat there, staring at each other and I could feel a headache coming on. Just then I heard a car honk, sure enough, it was Mike Newton.

"Sweet shepherd of Judea not that imbecile." I beseeched God quietly, but sure enough Victoria heard me with that oh so wonderful vampire hearing of hers.

"Do you not like that boy? I could kill him…he doesn't smell that bad actually…" I'm not sure which came first, the appalled look on my face at the thought of Victoria killing him, or that vague warm thought of watching Mike Newton get shredded to ribbons.

"N-no! Don't kill him, just-um, oh I don't know!" I said, I just flat gave out. Screw it, Mike was going to die sooner or later, might as well enjoy it, right?

Mike pulled up and Victoria rose from her position, I tried to get up but before I could she had grabbed my arm and my feet were touching the ground once more.

"Hey Bella! I was just wondering…who are you?" Mike said, pointing at Victoria. Suddenly, Victoria got the evilest glint in her eye, which by far was passing plain old 'freaky' and heading straight to 'Oh. F#ck.'

She gave her most dazzling smile, her teeth so white they could blind, her skin could set marble to shame and her eyes the color of blood red rubies, rimmed with a thin band of pink around her eyes. She grabbed my by my waist with one arm and smiled wildly, grinning at Mike, she leaned over and kissed me on my forehead, then turned to Mike, who was apparently as shocked as I was and said in an almost bubbly voice, if one could describe Victoria as bubbly, "Well hello, I'm Isabella's lover, my name is Victoria Leggatt." She walked over to the truck, and extended her hand, Mike after a few moments of shock extended and shook her hand limply. She turned around and seemed to glide over to me, where she put one arm around my shoulder, and the other around my waist, pulling me close. I stood there, breathless. Mike just sat there, then, seeming to snap out of it leaned back and stared.

Breaking from the trance, Mike eventually backed up, then pulled out onto the highway at breakneck speed. We stood there, watching him leave, then Victoria pulled back but not before sniffing my hair. Before I could even piece together what had just happened, Victoria looked at me and smiled in a cheery manner, "You smell very nice, an almost floral scent I dare say."

I looked at Victoria, looked at my truck, looked at the highway, and then crumpled. Victoria caught me and smiled, and then with vampiric speed we were off. When we stopped, we were in a dimly lit forest clearing. She sat me down on a stump, and sat down on an adjacent rock. "So, Bella, is that what you liked to be called? Well, anyways, I have a question for you."

It was almost too much, I was about to pass out again but shook myself awake. Victoria might be acting weird, but I wasn't about to trust her with my unconscious body. "What?" I croaked out, pulling my legs up to my chest and hugging them closely to me.

"I was wondering…well, one of two things actually. One, why did the Cullen's leave? The second will come after I know why they left."

I broke into tears, after six months I'd held up this wall to stay strong, and now I watched as it tumbled down. I explained everything to Victoria, the birthday party, the day in the forest, everything. I could tell her this, she a Vampire to, what would it matter if she thought I was insane? She was probably about to kill me anyway, so why die with such emotional distress?

But, to my shock once again I did not feel Victoria's teeth sink into my neck, no I felt her pull me into her lap and petting my hair, just like my mom did when I was little… Her hand glided up and down, massaging my scalp.

"Please, shed no tears! If he has left you, then you are better off without him. How he could turn down such a loving and beautiful girl is beyond me. Its always seems to happen to the good ones…" Muttering the last part, I wondered what she meant. Victoria looked up at me, as if she had read my mind. "You are probably wondering what I mean by all this, correct? Isabella…you remind me so much of her…so much of my daughter…" I'm sure my stunned expression caught her notice, for she smiled bitterly.

"You, you have a daughter?" I asked, confused, was she a mom to some vampire, like Esme was to Edward and the rest?"

"No my dear, I _had_ a daughter. You see, before I was turned, I had a little girl, Brigit was her name. You look so much like her…you even have her eyes…but aside from all that, I will explain everything, on the condition that you will allow me to ask you one more question, deal?" I nodded, wanting to know how I fit into all this.

"Six hundred years ago, I was but the wife of a poor farmer in Ireland. We had four children, three sons, one daughter. I loved her dearly. She was my best friend, as they say these days, along with my sister Hannah, we were the 'Legatt' women, respected in our village as healers, and as women of power.

I specialized as a mid-wife, my sister Hannah was renowned as a healer of the sick, for many came for and wide to see her for her wise ways. And, then there was my daughter Brigit…oh how she lovely she was! She was a wonder at herbs, knew everything about them and then some! How I lover her, she was my baby…and Hannah lover her as well, having no children herself, for she refused to marry. Well, anyways…one night, a family sent word to me from Ulster, their oldest daughter was with child and was due soon.

Now, my three sons where sick, and my husband had since passed away, may he rest in peace. It was a nine-day journey, so I left by myself, and delivered the babe. As I traveled back, I heard news of some awful happening, so I sped on my journey. As I arrived back at my once precious farm, I found everything in ruins, burned to a cinder. I knew what had happened, we had been accused of witchcraft, and they had been attacked. We all knew something like this would happen one day, so we had arranged for a place in the forest to hide, I ran there. Oh how I wished I had not, for on arrival, I saw what had happened to my family, and oh my poor babies! My sister Hannah laid there, impaled on a large stick, her face transfixed in horror. My three sons mangled beyond recognition, there heads smashed in."

By now, Victoria was shaking, letting out tearless sobs. I hugged her, petting her hair as she had done me.

"And then, I found my darling little Brigit. She was naked, she had been violated, and her throat torn apart. But, she had been kept alive for a long time, for she was still alive, but barely just. I cradled her in my arms, she looked at me, she could not speak, but her eyes said more than words ever could. She stroked my cheek, and there she died."

Victoria straightened up, and shook her head, attempting to dispel horrid images I would assume. Then she spoke again, this time softer.  
"I assumed for such a long time that the people of that village had done this, but only until recently did I find out otherwise. I was going through some old documents on the subject, never really stopping. There had never been a witch-hunt, no official record of it. But I did find out something, a mortal did not kill my family, for not humans could have done that. No, but I finally put it all together, I finally stopped blocking the memories. You see, for that night, I was bitten by Laurent. It was he who had murdered my family, he who had done this to me, and no matter how much I would come to love him, that will never stop me from hating his vile memory."

I patted her head, then I looked her in the eyes, "To draw your mind off this, what was your second question?" Victoria smiled, and then looked at me with such large eyes.

"Will you come with me?" I was puzzled, what did she mean, come with her? "How do you mean?" I asked, still confused.

"Will you become my daughter, please? Will you journey down the roads of eternity with me? I know I ask a lot, but please Isabella…I cannot take the sorrow anymore, I cannot take the loneliness." I was stunned, Victoria wanted me to become her daughter, to become her child? To become a vampire? I then thought of it all, I needed to, I sat there wondering about this. Really, what was stopping me? None of my friends really cared about me, Jake was loosing interest in me fast, and who did I need here, really?

Then it hit me, full head on. Charlie…Renee…Phil…they would care, I knew they would…but, seeing at how catatonic I had become, I doubted they would say no to anything that involved me starting over with a chance of happiness.

"Victoria, I have nothing stopping me except one thing. My family at least needs to know what is going on, do you think I could at least tell my father?"

Victoria studied the idea for a moment, then looked at me. "If it will let you say yes, I'll do anything! But, we need to hurry fast, I plan on turning you quickly." I nodded, and Victoria once again gathered me up in her arms, and we were off, speeding toward my house, towards Charlie. Victoria knew where I lived, after stalking me for a year and a half, it was all too easy to go to my house.

We arrived at my house, and knocked on the door. Not five seconds later, Charlie swung open the door. "Bella! I was worried! I thought something had happened, where did yo-who's this?"

Charlie had suddenly caught notice of Victoria standing there in all her glorious, and terrible splendor. "Well hello Chief Swan, my name is Victoria Legatt and I'm a friend of Bella's, so nice to meet you!" She shook his hand with both of her dainty ones.

Charlie, was nonetheless, stunned. "I, erm, come in." Charlie muttered. My dad was probably wondering how old Victoria was, she looked probably about twenty-seven. Her children had all been in there teens when she died, so it was not so hard to believe. But still, she was incredibly beautiful, and terribly fierce.

We sat down on the couch, and there Victoria explained everything, my story, and hers. Charlie, for some reason took this with amazing understanding. "I knew there was something funny about them, the whole lot of them!" Then he turned on me, and his eyes were horribly angry. "YOU RAN AWAY TO PHOENIX SO SOME CRAZY VAMPIRE COULD KILL YOU?!" Charlie was raging mad, I was petrified, but Victoria thought this was all terribly amusing.

"Please, Chief Swan, there is more." Charlie, never taking his eyes off me, replied with a gruff "Yes, and?" He spoke through clenched teeth.

"I would like to turn Bella into a vampire, so she could finally protect herself, and get to start over again, a free woman. She'd never have to worry about Edward hurting her, ever again." Victoria was pushing all the right buttons, working her way with words to my fathers core, trying to find a yes.

"You want to do what?" My father was livid, just as I expected, but Victoria pressed on.

"This is her chance to fulfill her destiny, she will finally be free, and she will never have to worry about Edward or any other man for that matter, hurting her." Charlie sighed and bent his head, obviously we where overloading him with so much information. But then, he bent his head up at an angle where we could just barely see his whole face. "Its okay by me, I just want Bella to be happy." Victoria let out a shrill and happy yell and jumped to her feat, hugging me, then turning and hugging Charlie closely. "Did you hear that? HE SAID YES!" Victoria was practically ecstatic, she was joyous even.

"Exactly how long will this take?" Charlie asked. "Three days, is there a room where we could perhaps put Bella, this will be extremely painful and most likely loud." "Her room…"

I choked, and both of them looked at me startled. "N-no, to many memories…" again in unison they both nodded. "We could use my room." Charlie spoke up finally.

"Okay…if your okay with that dad." He waved his hands, as if dismissing the thought.

"No worries, Bells. I'll call the school and tell them that you are leaving." I looked shocked, "Why would you do that?" Charlie looked at me as if it were obvious. "You honestly can't expect such a dramatic change to happen over three days and for no one to notice." Sometimes, Charlie was truly the smartest man alive.

With that, Charlie turned and left. Victoria rose to leave, but my hand caught her wrist. "Where are you going?" I asked, once again my mind in a hailstorm of confusion."

"To hunt, I don't want to accidentally kill you." I was shocked, she was going to hunt, humans? But, Victoria seemed to catch on, and with a great sigh she looked at me. "Isabella, I will have to hunt humans this night if I expect to keep myself control. But, after that, we can discuss other diet plans." And with that, she kissed my forehead, and dashed out the door into the twilight of the day.


	3. Rose red eyes

It had been nearly six hours since Victoria had left, and it was now eleven o'clock. Charlie had called the school, and informed them that I would be dropping out. I went upstairs and lay on my bed, thinking quietly.

Was I really going to go through with this, was I seriously going to become the daughter of Victoria, my once worst enemy? I wonder what in the world I would do once I was a vampire, where would I go? Where _could_ I go? Charlie was right, I couldn't go to school here, where would I go, what would I do? I couldn't stay in Forks. Maybe Victoria and I could find a place to live, some place quiet. I heard a light tap on the window.

At first, I didn't hear it. Then after hearing a steady train of taps I turned and saw that mane of curly red hair and the cat-like grin Victoria was fond of giving me. She found this all to funny, and with her mirth so contagious I gave a small grin of my own. I crossed the length of the room and opened the window. She jumped in a smooth and graceful movement, suddenly standing next to me. She smiled at me, with that toothy grin of hers. I looked at her eyes, and noticed that they were slightly faded from their usually wine coloring to an almost brown.

"I ran into a rather large wild dog after my hunt. Although not the best I've ever had…it certainly wasn't the worst." I looked at her funny, but she put up a hand and dismissed my words.

"Isabella, we need to begin." I nodded, and led her to Charlie's room. Charlie was in there, his hands on his head while he slumped on the side of the bed.

Not saying a single word, he got up. He moved towards me, and slowly, he hugged me goodbye. I returned the hug with only a few tears falling down my cheek.

He pulled back, and I noticed something, just this once. My dad smelled like the rain, he smelled exactly the way a forest did after a good rainfall. He looked me in the eyes, and for the first time I really saw the resemblance he and I shared. Both pale white skin, the same chocolate hair, the large blue eyes, and the same thin body shape. He smiled, and left the room. I soon felt cold, thin arms warp gently around me, and a cold chin rest daintily upon my shoulder. "Are you sure you want this Isabella?" My future mother purred in my ear. I nodded, and bent my neck at angle that made it easily accessible. In a quick swoop, I was in Victoria's arms, and she laid me softly on the bed.

She leaned over, and with a quick snap of her jaw, she injected the venom into me, she drew back, before she could even taste my blood, she walked slowly around the bed, and laid next to me, her hands folded over her stomach as she watched me.

I could feel the fire coursing through me, burning me alive. It seemed like I was being set ablaze from the inside out, no fire could surely burn this hot! I writhed in pain; I struggled with all my might, my breathing hitched as a stabbing pain ripped up my sides. I tried to scream, but my throat was clogged up with blood, _my_ blood, as it seeped from the wounds.

I felt paralyzed soon, my muscles were cramping, but the stillness soon ended as I began to spasm painfully, suddenly I heard a sickening _snap_! I looked down to see one of my legs not only dislocated at the hip, but the bones seemed to be breaking apart and reattaching themselves.

The skin on that leg seemed to stretch and tear, tightening and hardening. It soon spread to the next leg, and remained there, working on the lower half of my body for many hours. After dealing with the skin and bone, it was time to hit the middle. The muscles were starting to spasm, being pulled like my skin, healing old wounds and tearing apart my ligaments and tendons.

Next, the pain spread up to my waist. Contracting once again, my muscles were once again in a panic; never stopping, now my whole lower body was in pain, not to mention I felt like I was burning alive. Victoria was stroking my hair, which was now soaked in sweat. She cradled my head to her chest. She let out a small, bitter laugh and said in a dark whisper "And they say childbirth is the hardest thing a woman can do." I would have replied, if I weren't so busy trying NOT to scream.

My whole body was now cracking, stretching, moving and breaking.

And this continued for another twenty-two hours. After that, I was allowed a small moment of rest. Victoria leaned over me and spoke quietly, "Isabella, your body has now adjusted to the venom, and now it must absorb the new cells you are generating, this will be just as painful my dear."

Boy, she wasn't kidding!! At first, my whole body felt hot, heavy, and full of sand. I couldn't move at all, although I felt like I should be thrashing wildly. I felt my organs slowly shutting down, none of the vital ones at first. Then, I started to feel my organs _moving_ inside of me, going to other places that would allow them to work better. _**CRACK**_! Was the sound as my cartilage slid and constricted around bone and muscle tissue. My face felt like I was being slugged repeatedly with brass knuckles, and all of my body felt constricted at the same time, my body was literally tearing itself down and building itself back up. My scalp felt raw and sunburned when all of a sudden I felt like my hair was being yanked out by the roots, it was moving too!

Alice's voice came back to me, _"We are predators…we are physically attractive to our prey…we are dangerous to humans."_

So, my body was attempting to become more beautiful in a process that would normally take eight years of intense surgery, all stuffed down into three days. Wonderful, absolutely freaking wonderful.

My body stiffened, here came the hard part! My bones where now growing, thanks to the new cells, all of my scars were fading away. My eyes sizzled as they were slowly morphed into that of a vampires, the rods and cones that control vision getting the kick start of a lifetime! My ears twisted and reshaped with the new cartilage that would allow me to hear well. My nose suddenly cleared as it adjusted to the new parts as well.

My heart was really hurting, it was slowing down…I was dieing.

No regrets, and no turning back.

Slowly, all of my internal organs shut down, I was now complete with day two of this living hell.

The next part was not so much painful, but terrifying. Well that was a lie, it most certainly was painful. But, not in the sense your probably thinking, it was painful **mentally**. I was seeing things; I was seeing everyone I had ever known flash before my eyes. I was watching them with new eyes though. I was seeing the best method of attack, the best method of draining them. I could hear their hearts beating, their pulses thudding in my ear. Slowly, it all faded to a dim light. My heart was still beating…but barely just. I was almost dead, only a few seconds between eternity and myself, my vision blurred and the last thing I heard was Victoria's soothing voice

"Sleep well my darling Isabella, for it will be the last time you are graced with oblivion…"

My mothers voice drifted off, and there I lay, dead as dust. Well, from what I would remember later on, dead until dawn, actually.

In my final sleep, I had many dreams, all problems in my human life were absolved, and I was finally free.

But, one thing haunted my dreams. It was those sad, amber eyes. Eyes that had seen too much, eyes too old to be held by the eternally youthful face they were set in, eyes that stared at me longlingly, lovingly even.

I knew those eyes…only a few vampires I had ever seen had eyes such as that. Those were Cullen eyes, although…I had the strangest feeling…they were not Edward's eyes….

I was starting to come around, my head felt numb and heavy. "Good morning sleepy head!" Cackled my insane mother, I looked up and saw Victoria sitting next to me, half a foot away from me.

"I thought vampire didn't get headaches." Even as a vampire, I sounded a bit whiney to my ears.

"Would you like to see the new you, daughter?" Had Victoria been alive, she would have been crying with joy.

They were both soon in the bathroom, Victoria smiling proudly, Bella in near shock from what she saw.

There stood something that was not human Bella. There stood Isabella the vampire.

-_**Full Bella's point of view-**_

I saw something, something that had my heart still been beating, I assure you that it would have stopped.

My hair was now a light milk chocolate color, with random and very thin streaks of light blonde that lightened the tone barely. My hair was now very wavy, and bouncy too, grazing my lower back.

My skin had been pale before, but now it was chalk white and smooth as marble. All of my baby fat had gone, leaving lean and angular features. My lips were a little fuller, and my eyes were still wide and innocent looking, almost angelic…

My eyes, they were a deep wine red.

I was thinner now, skinny in the extreme without being anorexic. I looked a little like Alice, in a weird way. My breasts were larger, not by a lot, maybe two-cup sizes at the most. I was lean, not really curvy, I had curves sure, but they weren't extremely noticeable. I looked more delicate for some reason, more fragile than ever. I had muscles, not for strength but for grace and stealth, I looked like a dancer.

Victoria leaned over and smelled my hair, and her eyes rolled back in pleasure. She stumbled back a little, holding onto the doorframe for support. In a flash, I was by her side, holding her.

"Victoria! What happened?" My face contorted with concern. What could make a six hundred year old vampire act like this? She looked up at me, her eyes flashing with confusion.

"Your scent, it-its intoxicating! Like flowers almost, but sugary at the same time, it's a very cool and smooth scent, I-I don't think I've ever smelled anything like it." When a six hundred year old vampire who's normally smoother than ice but is stumbling fro words, trust me, you know something is wrong…or at least very off.

"That may be your gift, I wonder..." I looked at her, confused once more. "What I mean to say is, your scent...its strong enough for a human to smell it. To vampires, it's strong, but I have a feeling it would be even stronger on humans." She giggled a little. "You remind me of the Oleander flower. Sweet, beautiful, and delicate. But, also like it, my dear you are extremely deadly. If I am right, then this is only one part of your gift." There was long pause as I stood there, trying to put it all together with little success.

"Are you hungry?" Victoria broke the awkward silence, I blinked. Hungry?? Then, I felt that overwhelming thirst. I could smell Charlie's delightful scent. I clutched my stomach and leaned over. "Oh God…" Victoria quickly helped me up, and with a groan I followed her. Within the beat of a heart we were out of my bedroom window, speeding towards the tree line that was closest. Once we were about twenty yards into the forest, we stopped. "Isabella, search and find your prey. Let your nose and instincts tell you what to do, it'll be easier that way. " Victoria instructed this all in rapid fire order.

I tilted my head barely, and quickly caught a scent that smelled almost mouthwatering. I felt my legs surge forth; Bella wasn't in control right now, not the rational me. No, Isabella the newborn vampire, correction, Isabella the _**hungry**_ newborn vampire was in control right now. I ran at top speed, Victoria behind me by about forty yards. We had stumbled upon a heard of dear. I ran, jumping upon the dear as they ran, panic stricken. I broke their necks, killing three of them. I drained them all quickly, lapping their blood greedily.

Soon, I stumbled back. I was covered in blood and fur. I was staring down at the gruesome scene; I had killed two bucks and doe. Their eyes glazed over in death and panic. God…I felt so guilty…here I was killing a defenseless dear! Victoria patted me on the back. "Isabella, I know I can offer no console over this, but it is better this way. They would have died, and for what? Old age, now they have moved on with purpose." Her cold arms wrapped around my frame, pulling my close. Here she was, once my enemy, now my mother. I returned the embrace, she was all that I had now, Charlie would eventually die, and so would Renee and Phil.

We returned back to the house, Charlie was gone, having left a note, something was wrong with Billy and he was going to be gone for a little while.

"Victoria…tell me…where will we go now? We cannot stay here…" This was all that I said, for some reason, I felt like I didn't need to speak. Victoria understood me, there was no need for words.

She looked at me, a giant smile on her face. "My dearest Isabella, how would you feel about Europe? England, even? " For some reason, it appealed to me. It was far away from here and the memories, I would finally be free. I grinned back at her, this would be fun,

I left a note for my father, explaining everything in detail, where we were going I carefully made clear. We would be heading to London, and I explained that once we got there, I call if I had to fight off a pack of vampires. **–I made sure to let him know that I was kidding, other wise he would fly out there and drag me back, vampire or not.-**

We went upstairs, and I began to pack. As it turned out, Victoria was a lucrative businesswoman when she had not been feasting on her clients **–which she now swore to stop.—**She had plenty of money, so that was of little problem.

We got my stuff together, most of my clothes, some toiletries such as shampoo, soap and mouth wash along with some of my favorite books, stuffed it all into only three suitcases and actually ran to the nearest airport. We bought tickets under the names Katherine and Marianna Blair, the names of two of Victoria's closest friends. We caught the nearest plain, and as soon as we boarded we immediately regretted not buying first class. Coach, to say the least, when it lasts for forty-eight hours is the equivalent of eternal damnation.

Although, we found some entertainment by reading, watching the in-flight movie, and tormenting any of the passengers who aggravated us. Victoria, being of a time before electronics, was not especially up to date on modern technology. After stealing a game boy from an eight year old boy **–something she'd thought I'd like to play with, but I was to busy reading. Intent on finding out its purpose, Victoria managed to get pretty far in Mario Brothers before the battery died. She'd been so upset she crushed it in her hands.—**

When we finally landed, we got off of the plane quickly. When we were actually inside the airport, we both headed to the pay phones. After pick pocketing a few strangers of change, Victoria made a quick phone call to some old friends, asking if we could stay with them. The woman who had answered had been so shocked about Victoria having a daughter they insisted we come over immediately. We agreed to, of course, having no place to stay. Victoria wrote down the address and said good-bye. I called Charlie after finding out the international area code.

"Hello Swan residence, this is Charlie."

"Hey Charlie, its Bella! We made it here safely. How is everything?" I was overjoyed to hear Charlie talking, I had missed him dearly, more than I thought I would. There was a long pause on the other end of the phone.

"Not good Bella…Billy's dead."

Shock flooded through me like a raging torrent. Billy? Dead? Did those words even belong together?

"Wh-what? How?!" Was all I managed to stammer out. Victoria looked at me, worry veiling her face like a sheet.

"We aren't really sure Bella, it looks like natural causes. The corners looking him over right now."

Charlie's voice sounded dead, it was hushed and frozen with sadness and regret, feeling like he could have done more. Victoria told me to wait here, she was going to interchange our money with British currency. I only nodded dully.

"Where is Jacob, how is he?" Once again, another long pause.

"Jacob's bad Bells, he's taking it pretty hard. He's been asking for you…a lot."

Many emotions hit me at once, sorrow for Jacob's loss, confusion as to why he would ask for me, and anger **–of which I am ashamed.--** Why was it, that after all this time of pushing me away and treating me like a pariah he suddenly _needed _me?

"Look, Bells I gotta go. I've gotta go down there and talk with the coroner, see if he knows anything else. Call me when you can Bella." And with that, he hung up. Victoria walked back with a few things of European tender, I had never seen such odd money before.

We walked outside, and called for a taxi. While we waited for it to pull up, I explained everything that happened to Victoria. She patted my shoulder, and told me not to worry. This kind've thing happened all the time, and as a vampire I would have to get used to it, mortals died, it was simple fact. The taxi pulled up and we loaded our things into the trunk. We arrived in a neighborhood filled with Victoria styled homes, after getting our luggage and paying the driver, they sped off into the night.

We walked off the sidewalk and up the steps of the rain soaked stoop. Victoria knocked, and not a second later a young woman appeared. She was very pretty, with pale skin set against curly short black hair and shocking yellow eyes. –Another vegetarian, I see.-Were my only thoughts. We walked in, setting my bags down I noticed how beautiful it all looked. The walls were a deep crisp auburn, with high stone ceilings. The floor was hard wood with large thick oriental rugs. The furniture was original Victorian styled. The young woman introduced herself as Elizabeth. She seemed friendly enough, and had a strong British accent.

I heard a loud cough, and looked up. Another vampire, this one though with rich crimson eyes.

He had short and spiked hair, all of it a shiny black shade, it almost appeared blue in the lighting. He was rather tall, somewhere about seven feet. He was lithe and dangerous looking, almost panther like in his grace and danger. But I did not think on how handsome he was, I only stood and stared at him with an open mouth. He was down the stairs in the blink of an eye, he hugged Victoria tightly. He pulled back and introduced Elizabeth as his sister, not even noticing me. When Victoria turned and introduced me as her daughter, his jaw dropped as well, and his eyes widened in shock, terror, and some other unidentifiable emotion.

"Oliver, this is my daughter Isabella."

Oliver continued to stare at me, transfixed, as I with him.

Victoria looked in between us, then finally fixed her gaze upon me and asked bemused.

"Do you two, perhaps, know each other?" Oliver only nodded dumbly, while I managed to say one thing before returning to shock.

"Yes, this is Oliver O'Hannigan. My ex-boyfriend."


	4. Toxic addictions

_**-Quick A/N-**__**Okay guys, I know, I know, Bella didn't have a boyfriend before coming to Forks, but maybe not everything is how you think…MUWHAHAHA! And, also to my lovely, beautiful reviewers I would really like to thank you. You guys rock! Seriously, my first twilight fanfic, and I already love my readers! (At least when you review **__**- **__**Lots of love-**_

_**-Bella's point of view-**_

It was awkward, really. Standing there, staring at each other. Eventually Victoria crept around us and asked to see the rest of the house, Elizabeth agreed and they quickly swept out of the room…no doubt to watch us from a better angle. And so we stood there for what felt like hours, and I'm honestly not sure that it wasn't that long, becoming a vampire had disoriented my sense of time.

"Bella…" Oliver started but I was having none of that.

"Its Isabella to you. Bella's gone, sorry." I snarled, my voice curled into a low roar.

"Isabella, then. Please listen to me! I just-" Before he could even say it I was in front of him, my hand raised in a strike. But, he being an older vampire, caught my wrist and held it, while pulling me close. "Isabella please listen to me! I swear it's not what you think."

Growling, I kicked him in the groin, as he fell to the ground I flipped him over, and straddled him while pining both of his hands above him. I leaned down and growled again. "You, you were going to allow them to go through with it!"

Victoria and Elizabeth both choose to charge into the room at full speed then. "Isabella!" Victoria yelled, looking caught between amusement and shock.

"Get off of him, if anyone beats him up…allow me to do the honors." Smiled Elizabeth, she was glaring coolly at Oliver, then turning her gaze to me, studying me intently.

Victoria then came over to us and hauled me off of Oliver. Quietly she pulled me away and towards the hallway where just a few moments ago she and Elizabeth had disappeared.

"Bella, what is going on here?" Victoria asked, eager to help me, and also looking for a bit of a scandal so she could later blackmail me over something silly.

"He and I used to date." I said briskly, it was true enough, but not the whole truth.

"Gee, I _**never**_ would have guessed." Victoria said, rolling her eyes. Then, returning her gaze to my face, she asked once more, this time with a small edge to her voice. She did not like being left in the dark.

"He and I used to date, but it wasn't because we liked each other. You see, my mother fell on hard times while I lived with her, so…she made a deal with the devil, you could say."

I stopped, trying not to think of the day this whole mess started.

"You see, she found a loan-shark who would lend her money, but she had no way to pay him back. So, since his son was…how shall we say, antisocial, I became his promised bride, something I was dreading. He and I would have married had he not disappeared, which I now think is because he was turned and he ran away like the coward he is." I spat bitterly.

Victoria looked confused, speaking her mind she asked the one question I had hoped she would not. "Coward? If you didn't want to marry him then why are you so angry?"

Suddenly, all of the anger washed out of me. Leaving a hollow void, but that too was soon swept over by a hurricane of pain, anguish and exhaustion.

I looked at her, dead in the eyes with all of my pain flooding out. "Because of him, my mother was nearly killed. She was raped, beaten, and shot three times in the chest because they assumed we killed him. If it hadn't been for Phil, my stepfather, she would have never trusted men again. I have every reason to hate him." Victoria nodded, and instantly began to calculate ways to kill Oliver, or so I would assume from the evil cackle she then gave.

"Can I just go to my room now?" Victoria looked at me with those worried and mother-ish eyes, she nodded and instantly began leading me to my room. We stopped in front of thick old oak door, the hinges were ancient, and the handle and its attachments where just as old, probably looted from some medieval castle.

I opened the door to my room and stood there, adjusting to my settings. It was simple room, nothing grand really. The carpeting was shag and a deep wine color, the walls were painted a shade of burgundy just a hue off of crimson. The ceiling was relatively high. Few personal things haunted this tomb, a bed with crisp white sheets and a mauve comforter, a desk with stationary and small set of pens. There were a few pictures on the walls, nothing of any great importance truly, there was a vase filled with California poppies. –_**Quick A/N –California poppies are the same kind of flower that was on the cover of New Moon, you know, the white flower with crimson lining?-**_

The only thing in the room that gave any light was a large window, shaped like a crescent; it had a little seat on it, stuffed with crimson pillows.

"What's with these people and red…" I mumbled quietly, Victoria just looked back at me, "I believe this room is supposed to put vampires into the…_mood_." Victoria said in mock seriousness. She took me by the shoulders, and said with an air of fake dignity.

"Isabella, as your mother I feel I must let you know how little vampires are born. No, vampiric storks do not bring them! No, my daughter it is time we had our 'Birds and the Bees' talk…or rather, our Bats and Wasps talk…"

I could contain it no longer, it was funny by it self-but with Victoria adding by saying it with such solemn vigor, and I immediately burst into giggles. I was on the floor rolling, clutching my sides in mirth, and before I could even gather a line of defense, Victoria was on me, tickling me.

"MERCY! MERCY!" I screamed out, half heartedly trying to fight her off.

"TAKE NO PRISONERS!" She screeched back in an Irish accent, and continued on for quite some time. We were only stopped by a rather loud 'thud.'

Now, you normally do not hear a 'thud' in a house full of vampires. Why is that? Vampires are graceful and quick, even if they do fall they will spin around and land quietly. So, to see what on earth would desecrate the grace of this house, I turned and saw Oliver staring in slight shock_**–once again, might I add.-**_ from where he laid on the floor, apparently having tripped.

Victoria turned and looked at him, then in mock awe turned to me with an expression like a three year old watching a horror movie. She opened her mouth, eyes wide with fake shock. "It went 'thud." Was all she said, and I needed no more to burst into another fit of giggles.

When I finally managed to calm down, Oliver had straightened himself up and was attempting to look smooth. "What where you two doing?" He asked, his voice devoid of all emotion. I think I've been spending too much time with Victoria, for what I said next was not like anything I'd ever even thought before. "We were having wild angry tickle sex, care to join?"

Had Oliver still been a living being, he probably would have passed out, instead being an re-animated corpse his eyes simply bulged out as he gasped for breath that was totally un-needed.

Victoria stood and strolled over to him and clapped him on the back so hard that it sounded vaguely like a wall being torn down. "Calm down drama queen." He turned and glared, his crisp crimson eyes alight with malice. "Leave us, Victoria. I would like a private moment with Isabella." Victoria looked at me to see if it was okay, I gave a barely noticeable shrug. "As you wish then."

She walked over and hugged me, turned on her heel and curtsied to Oliver. "Good Evening then, my Lady." And then pranced off into the hallway, mischief evident in her eyes.

"Bella I-" Oliver started, changing his mood from cold to apologetic, I how ever still had a grudge, no matter what his excuse, he could have done something. I glared at him, silencing him momentarily.

"My name is not Bella, I am not an innocent beauty, and I am no longer human Bella. I am a vampire now, so use my name. It. Is. Isabella. Get used to it."

He looked at me, shock radiating from his eyes. "Why do you hate me? What wrong have I done you Isabella?"

That was the wrong answer.

In a second I was on him, we struggled, both of us snarling and biting at each other like dogs over fresh meat. He pinned me with in a few minutes, after tearing apart half the room. I continued to struggle, I now had an endless amount of fight in me and I was not about to let him win.

"Isabella please! Just calm your angers for a moment, allow me to say my peace." I looked back up at him, fury raging through me like an angry beast, and I was close to losing my self-control.

"You philandering rake! I will never allow you peace for what you did to my mother! As we are immortal now, I will haunt you through all eternity, damnation and hell fire would be a kinder fate for you!" Oliver was not shocked, but his eyes were rather large from the pain that seemed now so deeply etched there. I was about to open my mouth to continue my barrage of verbal assaults on him, but the minute I opened my mouth, his cold lips touched mine, sealing them shut.

_**-Oliver's point of view.-**_

I did not ask for this, I did not ask to be _this._ I did not want to do this, I HAD wanted to marry Bella, but she did not love me, so I could not risk her knowing without damaging my own heart.

She told me she is not Bella, not **my **Bella, that she is Isabella now. I do not believe that, because I can still see my darling Bella in her eyes, liquid amber though they now be, I can still remember a time when those eyes were young and happy, carefree and so pretty they could have shammed the cobalt skies! I knew everything about her, or at least I had.

While she laid under me, clawing her insults, I knew why she did this. She did this because she thought it was my fault, and because she felt like I could have done something. And…she was right.

But how could I have risked letting my innocent little flower seeing me, now a hideous monster?

But, out of my vanity I aloud for my love to be hurt, her innocence now tarnished and destroyed.

Bella, or rather Isabella now, has always reminded me of flowers, from her scent down to her attitude. I could never decide what flower though, for it always changed with her attitude. She could be sweet and delicate, like a honey suckle, with her temper she could be a rose, beautiful and hypnotizing but with her beauty came the sting of her thorns.

She could be so simple, like a daisy, but even then she was flower among weeds, no one deserved her, no one could have her. But, I would be damned if I wasn't going to try!

She was about to say something, most likely another insult to my pride, I deserved it.

But, for some reason, and I have no idea what thought held my mind, and convinced me to this, but in an instant I was on, kissing her lips, kissing away her words, kissing away my problems, she smelled so good! It was addictive to smell her, it was a heavy floral scent, with a separate sugary mix added to it, it was a smooth and cold scent, and I dare say this was better than any drug ever conceived.

I finally knew what kind of flower she was. She was like a California poppy, blinding white innocence stained with crimson sin, beautiful and sweet, but oh so addictive, a hallucinogen for this was so beautiful, so wonderful I doubted this could be anything but an drug induced illusion of paradise.

But, when she kissed me back, I didn't care if it was real or not, because I could stay like this for all eternity, with my Bella, with my drug…_**my addiction.**_

**-Bella's point of view-**

As he kissed me, I slowly realized everything, why Oliver had not come back, why he felt so cold and distant, why he tried to seem so serious around me. It all collided with me, almost instantaneously I began to kiss Oliver back.

He pulled back after a little bit, and looked me in the eyes hesitantly, he was worried I was still mad.

"Oliver, though the storm and her furies rage, you've always kept me on the alive, some way or another, and for that I will always love you."

Oliver looked overjoyed, he hugged me, but I pushed him back a little. Oliver looked at me, worriedly. "What is wrong?"

I looked at him, wanting so badly to cry, hugging myself with my head bent down, all I managed was a dry sob. "Oliver, I am a broken woman! Tell me, can you love something that's not even completely there?" Oliver studied me, his scrutiny making me nervous.

"Bella, I could love you no matter what. Please, just give me a chance, allow me this opportunity to be with you again, not as a lover, heaven knows I don't deserve that paradise. But Isabella, let me, I beg thee, let me be your friend! At least for now, even if I cannot be with you, I am happy to be around you."

Bella looked at me, and for the briefest second I saw Isabella, the true torment of the beast underneath this delicate little flowers petals, and then Bella came back, happy and loving.

Isabella took my hand and I felt as if my heart was racing, dead and cold though it be.

Together, we walked to the door with extreme stealth, opening it Victoria and Elizabeth fell out from the hallway, along with several other vampires.

Clamoring hastily to at least attempt dignity, the few vampires I did not know introduced themselves.

A vampire with crimson hair stepped forth, his eyes a soft gold. He was muscular, ripped like a body builder and at least six feet tall. He was dressed in a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, revealing bulging biceps that looked like soccer balls. His hair was long and pulled out of his face into a low ponytail. His face was beautiful, masculine and angular, his eyes were understanding and mischievous and placed under severely arched eyebrows . He stepped forward and shook my hand, introducing himself as Charles O'Hannigan and Oliver's older 'brother', he shook my hand and winked at me, making Oliver let out a deep guttural growl.

The next was a vampire of medium height and weight named Thomas O'Hannigan. He shook my hand in a polite and calm manner, his scarlet eyes flashed with hidden knowledge and secrets many centuries old. His hair was light brown that floated in waves around his long face, filled with soft features and a serene sensation. His eyelashes were long, making him look slightly feminine. He was Oliver's 'younger' brother.

Next stepped forth a female vampire, she was Asian. Her hair was a lovely blue black that looked so soft, you wanted to reach forth and pet it. Her features were soft, but angular, rounded from a modern diet, she was probably turned in relatively recent span of time **–possible twenty, maybe thirty years.-** She was short but very strong, her eyes a lovely rose red wine color, her skin seemed to almost sparkle and her smile made me feel instantly at ease. Her name was Himiko O'Hannigan, and she playfully asked me how I planned on making Oliver my 'pet' and if I would be needing in collars for my new 'puppy.'

A very petite girl stepped forth. She looked no older than fourteen, her eyes were like liquid light, yellow but so pale it was like looking at colored and glittered ice. Under the traditional pale of vampiric skin, she was olive colored and dark brown hair that was needle straight. Her name was Medea O'Hannigan.

She gave me a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. Despite being such a small girl, she struck me as being incredibly dangerous.

Finally, the leader and 'Father' stepped forward, and kissed my hand. While he made no verbal sign of distaste, Oliver clutched my hand. He was a handsome man, with large amounts of dirty blonde hair that was feathered to perfection and reached his shoulders, he was tall, and like Oliver he could have easily been seven feet tall. He was lean, but he had lots of muscle definition, the vampire stepped back, and with a wide grin his booming voice echoed out. "Welcome! My name is Alexander O'Hannigan! I see you've already met my other children, Elizabeth as well. Now, my dear I have a question for you and your beautiful mother!" Victoria rolled her eyes, and I giggled a little.

"Yes, now what is your question my Lord?" I curtsied in imitation of Victoria's earlier mockery of Oliver.

Alexander laughed loudly, his laugh was a real one, deep and booming. "My oh my! Are you sure you are not Victoria's distant relative? You both have the same sense of humor! And, you are both stunningly beautiful…" He drifted off, still holding my hand, Oliver pulled me away by my waist and growled.

The others proceeded to chuckle. "My, protective already my dear boy? But you are right! I am sorry my dear Isabella, it would have never worked out, I never date girls half my age!" Cooed Alexander.

Medea choose that time to speak up "Half your age? Your two thousand years old! I doubt she's even a tenth your age!" Medea apparently, as I would come to later find out, had a mind like a steel trap and was quite gifted at ribbing her relatives.

Alexander faked hurt. "How could you hurt me like that? Your only father at that!" He yelled, his voice high and shrill.

"Don't you need feelings in order to hurt them??" Chided in Elizabeth.

"Not you too! Ack! Is my whole family against me?"

"YES!" The O'Hannigan's shouted, while we Legatt women just smiled tossed each other teasing glances.

"So, what should we do to commemorate this momentous occasion of receiving Isabella into the vampire community?"

We girls locked eyes, then before the boys could catch on, "SHOPPING!"

And, our suggestion was met with a loud "NO."

After a little bit debating, which turned into arguing we managed to decide how to solve it. We would have a an arm wrestling contest, Charles versus Thomas. Charles volunteered to fight for us girls because his wife **-Medea-** told him no 'play' time for a year, and that the next time they went to the beach she would were a one piece, so Charles was on our side quickly.

Charles, with his bulging muscles was actually having to put up a good fight against Thomas. But, the match was disqualified because Victoria tried to 'help' by jump kicking Thomas in the head.

So, after a very heated argument we all calmed down and decided to go to the movies. We all loaded into the various family cars. We took only two cars, a black Mercury sable which was what Oliver, Victoria, Alexander and myself road in. The other was a green jeep liberty which Charles, Medea, Himiko, and Thomas road in.

We were heading there, and while stopped at red light, when I looked out of my passenger's side window. On the sidewalk was a young girl, and not twenty feet behind her was a vampire, a hungry vampire. I hoped out of the car, but I was too late, the vampire was already about to attack, so I lunged.

Immediately we collided, and it sounded like granite being hurled at granite. The girl was to scared to move, the vampire and I were snarling at each other, soon Oliver and Charles jumped into the fray and we were all going at it against this vampire who did not take no as an answer!

Seeing that we neither side was going to win, the vampire quickly retreated. Before Oliver could ask me what I had been doing, as I knew it was surging up his throat at that precise moment, I turned to the girl.

"Are you okay?" Concern veiled my voice.

"Y-yes, I think so… Thank you for saving me!" She seemed a little shaken, so I offered to walk her home.

She lived a block away from the movie theater, so it was okay with the others, they all piled into the cars and left, even though Oliver needed a _little _convincing.

-Him drinking humans, he thought it was totally unnecessary for me to care about this girl, but his diet habits were going to one of the many things we would 'discuss.'-

We walked for a little while with small talk spattered here and there. Her name was Ashley Barrows, and she was a dance instructor. When we got to the door of her apartment **–I insisted on walking her up.-**

She gave me a card for free lessons. I looked at it, a little confused. Ashley seemed to catch on. "It's the dance studio I work at…since I'm poor I can't pay you back, but I hope this will do!" She seemed genuinely convinced that I was expecting repayment.

"Ashley I can't take this! Really, I don't need repayment." I put the card back in her hands, but she took my hand with both of her hands and laid it there, in my palm.

"Please, Isabella I really would like to repay you ,so please take this, from me to you."

Ashley just smiled, giving me a look that look suspiciously like puppy dog eyes. I just rolled my eyes in semi-sarcastic manner. She grinned like the Cheshire cat and winked, I giggled and patted her on the shoulder and told her to have a good night.

She told me to have a good night as well, with pleasant dreams, which instantly got me thinking about those yellow eyes from my dream,.

I absent-mindedly put the card in my pocket, hell I might even go. I really liked Ashley, she was very friendly and bright.

I walked down the concrete stairs of the apartment complex and out into lobby, soon through the doors and out onto the street.

I quickly checked the place to make sure that other vampire had not followed us here, no sign of him. I began to walk at human speed to the theatre, enjoying the night air and crisp feel of the cool breezes that gusted by.

I almost felt like dancing, I had made friends with Oliver again, I had a new family, I'd even made a new friends! The whole where Edward had been in my heart didn't heal, but it was starting to.

"Thank you, Edward…thank you for hurting me, because other wise I would not have gotten this amazing chance." I whispered quietly, my voice gone in the whipping of the winds.

As the theatre came into sight I began daydreaming of those yellow eyes from my final sleep…the eyes that weren't Edwards.

I was starting to recognize those eyes, and their owners.


	5. Magic in the air

-**Quick A/N—Okay, there are some reviews I would like to respond to. One of them is this, I know that Stephanie Meyers website says Bella is scented like a Tulip, but I am on fanfiction **

**The bold writing is deliberate but its only there to help the readers, if you find it irritating or anything, just message me and I'll see what I can do to help! Now, also I wanted to thank two of my favorite authors for reading and reviewing my story! I would like to thank TKxxx and that's an awfully real gun, I love you both! **

**I also would like to that Iloverosaliehail, you're a dedicated fan, yay you!! I would also like to thank ****reader101, also here's is a special shout out to you The Magical Girl, I official love you! You actually notice the humor Victoria displays, THANK YOU!!!!!!! Also marianna14, slytherinchick13,Espressin' Myself,edwardluver925, XxForbiddenloversxX, FlapwazzleAnonymous, doidazzleyou, inuyasha-narutolover,**

**Insanity's Partner, HEY YOU with the glasses, Manny Marie, jacobsbooo, Llama Llama Duck, Echoing Silence, Shadows of Guardian Angle, S2Twilight, filly8, flying2myvampire, GtotheAtotheBBY, and Bat-Wings9941, you actually reviewed my story first! LOTS OF LOVE!!!!!! Now, on with the story! -**

_**-Bella's point of view- **_

As I walked to the theatre…those wonderful amber eyes quickly swam into focus, those beautiful Cullen eyes that haunted my every eternal existence…I wonder…had they gone back to Forks? They had probably gone up to Denali, I wonder if they know I now walk among them? If they do not…this might be the perfect chance to get away with it all! Well…at least for a few decades. The crisp night air was thick and rich, surrounding me like a veil; it was dark and warm…comforting, even.

I continued to ponder on those eyes, whose where they? I knew, somewhere I knew. I recognized them. The face was clear, angular and pale white…it was the face of-

"ISABELLA!" shouted an all to familiar voice, looking up I saw Medea jogging over to me at human speed.

"What's up?" She called upon reaching me, her eyes held my gaze, completely forgetting my previous thoughts, I smiled. "Oh nothing much really, what's up with you?"

Medea just laughed a little, turning to smile at me. "I was watching Oliver having a panic attack, actually. It seems you've got out boy all out of sorts, he's gone topsy tervy." She said, a faint accent shining through, although I could not place it directly it sounded Mediterranean.

"Oh really now? Oliver's bugging, is he?" Medea just stared at me, confused. I doubted she understood what 'Bugging' was.

"Erm…sure, he was bugging…" Medea giggled a little, trying the words out oh so slightly.

"So what movie did we pick?" I inquired, looking at her with grin. She sighed and let out a groan of disgust. "That new movie, Underworld two." She made a gagging sound, I tossed her a questioning look.

"Charles has a crush on that…_Selene_ wench, he keeps saying its because she looks like me, but I think its because he's a jackass who thinks with his second head."

I smiled, then remembered the card Ashley had given. Fumbling around in my pocket, I eventually found it, taking it out I looked at the card, and finally focused on what was writing on it.

_Eleusinian Dance Studios!_

Congratulations! You've received a gift card for six free dance lessons with the won the wonderful dance instructor  Ashley for you and three friends! Come, dance with us!

Yours truly, dance instructor Cybele Terpsichore and owner of Eleusinian Dance Studios!

I turned to see Medea staring at me, slightly bemused.

"What'cha got there?" Was her simple query, she sounded almost like a little child, asking their parent a very serious matter.

"The human we saved, she gave me this as repayment, I told her that I didn't want any repayment, and then she handed me this."

"May I see it?" I handed the card to Medea, she looked at it, then her face cracked into a grin. "We should go." I guess I must have looked startled from the abrupt statement.

"No, no seriously! We should, it could be fun!" I nodded my head, my thoughts returning to those gold eyes.

We walked in silence for a bit, before Medea inquired what my thoughts had traveled to.

"Just about a dream I had once…about lovely ocher eyes." Medea's eyes sparkled when I said this, her own lovely eyes glittered in thought.

"Hm, sounds like someone's got a case of the love bug." Medea giggled slightly.

For some reason, when I spoke my voice was rigid. "No, I do not." Medea's look metamorphosed into one of understanding and of somber agreement.

"You fell for a man, and he hurt you, by the sounds of it pretty deeply too." Just when I was about to suggest to Medea that it was none of her business, she intercepted my verbal shield and with a quick glance of her lance like eyes, I was silent.

"You are not the only to suffer at the hands of men my dear. Do you recognize my name? Do you recognize the name Medea?"

And, instead of being dazed by this, I thought it about it. I remembered something from Greek mythology, about a woman named Medea…a witch named Medea.

"I remember something from Greek legends, Medea was the name of the witch who married Jason, was betrayed by him. She killed her husband's young bride, and the bride's father. Her two sons were killed by the brides family in vengeance and they blamed it on Medea…"

Medea looked me in the eyes, staring at my very core. "That was you, wasn't it?" My voice was not laced with emotion, but I knew it, she was the witch Medea, now a two thousand year old vampire living in London.

"Yes, I was that Medea, I still am. It has been many years since I have seen my homeland, I am called a sentimental fool, and it is true. I've tracked my family to this day, and I still send them money, but I remain an anonymous benefactor to them.

"Was it Alexander that changed you?" I wondered if not him, then who?

Medea let out a hollow laugh, "No my dear, Alexander did not change me. I received immortality for doing right in the eyes of the Gods."

Gods? Great, how was it that every time I spoke with a vampire who was not out for my blood, we wound up on the conversation of religion.

"I received my immortality from the Goddess Hera. The mighty Zeus attempted to court me, but I managed to dodge his advances. Being the only mortal to ever accomplish this, Hera allowed me to live forever, using her power to grant me immortality."

Something stopped my train of thoughts, and I decided to voice my question. "I thought only a vampire could make another vampire, how did you become a vampire then?"

Medea laughed at this, it was hollow and joyless though. "A very angry vampire bit me, damning me to become a blood drinker when I turned down his advances, this is my punishment for refusing him. Once I was a vampire, I sought out that basterd and killed him, tearing him to pieces and setting him on fire gleefully, as I watched him burn I would cool the fires, making sure he stay alive for three torturous days so he could know the pain he brought me, over and over again."

I stared at Medea, my earlier assumption was correct, she **was** dangerous, lethal even.

I noticed that we had walked right past the movie theatre. "Um, Medea where are we going?" I broke Medea out of a heavy haze, she mumbled something akin to "Not a clue."

We continued to walk, wondering aimlessly. We wondered through parks and such, eventually stumbling upon a small row of shops. Medea seemed to know this place, for she immediately straightened up and began to walk quickly. I followed close behind, curious to see what would make her suddenly act so alive. We stopped in from of a store called Raven's Feathers. It was filled with crystals and herbs, much like the bookstore I had wondered into in Port Angeles…the night Edward saved me.

"Do not think of him." Medea said, not turning around to face me while studying the shop with intense scrutiny.

Shock welled through me, Medea could read my thoughts?! How?!

"I know that expression child, I know you were thinking about the man who brought you so much pain. I was not wrong, was I?" I glanced up, and gave a subtle shift of my head, indicating that she was correct.

"Come here." She said, not moving and still not turning to face me. With my vampiric speed and grace I was beside her in an instant.

"I want you to learn something this night, even if you learn nothing else for the rest of eternity you will get a lesson tonight." My brows knitted together in confusion, what was she speaking about?

"I am going to teach you the craft of the wise my dear. I want you to become a sorceress." Medea said, answering my unvoiced question.

"Wh-what? Can I do that?" Medea turned to face me, her delicately eyebrows arched.

"What would stop you?" Was all she said, deadly serious.

"The fact that I am now the living dead perhaps? I no longer have a heartbeat, how can I be a witch when I cannot even be mortal?"

Medea just shook her head. "Witchcraft is transcendent, nymphs, humans and Gods alike practice this, no bylaw says a vampire may not practice it."

"What exactly would I have to do?" I was wary, for some reason Medea frightened me right now.

"You must begin your training before you can even consider being a witch, I will help you and anything preformed will be consensual so you will not be forced into anything."

For some reason, I felt I should agree to this. We walked into the store, only to come face to face with an elderly old woman, her hair gray and her skin like a dried apricot, wrinkled and clinging to her skin. She wore a long white dress, the sleeves of which bellowed out. She had on a bleached headband, and simple necklace of seashells.

"Good evening ladies, may I help you with anything?" The old woman asked, she smelled human enough, but there was an air of mystery around her.

"Do you have any books on basic witchcraft, and perhaps a few starter things for the starter witch?" Medea asked, her face pulled into a mask of polite and official angles.

The old woman smiled, her eyes alight with amusement. "Oh yes my dear, we have things on traditional witchcraft, Minoan sisterhood for mystery religions, and a few books on Wicca. Is there a particular branch of paganism you are looking into?"

At this, Medea smiled, it was faint. Recognition shown in her eyes as she looked at the old woman. "Why yes, actually we were looking for anything on Hellenistic paganism."

**-A/N Hellenistic paganism is the modern worship of the Greek Gods and Goddesses, while not always practiced by people who practice witchcraft, it sometimes is.-** The old woman nodded, and disappeared into the back of the shop for a few minutes, and returned in a few moments with a stack of very old, very expensive looking books.

"Medea," I hissed so low only a vampire could have heard, "how are we going to pay for all this."

The old woman spoke up "No worries my dear, it's on the house." A knowing look passed between Medea and the elderly old maid.

I was bemused, to say the least. How had she heard me?? I already knew something odd was going on, now I just need to know what it was.

"How did you-" I started, but Medea was already leading me out of the shop, thanking the old woman as she drug me out.

"Medea, who was that woman? Better yet, _what_ was that woman?"

Medea chuckled a little "That, Isabella was my aunt. The Goddess Circe, she's accustomed to appearing as a mortal woman to confuse people, she even spreads rumors that she is, she used to love messing with the Greek historians, none of them could figure out who she was!" At this, Medea cackled a little, and for the briefest moment I expect a cauldron to appear.

"Now we should probably see Oliver before he has a fit and cries for his Bella." Medea and I chuckled at this, we were starting to get along famously. The men we adored, the men who became our lives, had left us both, we were both vampires, and we both enjoyed torturing Oliver.

"I have a marvelous idea!" Medea cried, suddenly gaining wicked hue to her normally beautiful face.

"Oh, and what might that be?" I asked, playful tones danced across my tongue, making the night seem much brighter.

"I know just how to prank Oliver!" She said, and my attention was caught like a bird in a nest of thorny brambles, I couldn't have left it I wanted to.

"Now you must tell me!" I said, semi seriousness seeping into me. I was still a little irked at Oliver for telling me to abandon Ashley.

"Hm…we'll have to get him back to the house first. I think we should play a little game of strip poker…and I think you should loose…"

I stood there, gawking. I did not see how this was a prank on Oliver, but rather an exile from dignity sent to me!

"Do not fret my dear, I am not done. I think you should act very…friendly…to Oliver, and then offer to stay with him tonight…but while you are walking to his room, Charles and I will come and ask you to join us for the evening for some rather…interesting activities. You'll agree, and then we'll go into the room and play back sounds of my wedding night with Charles, we can do whatever you like then, watch T.V. play games…" For some reason, this all seemed rather long-winded plan to me, but I wouldn't mind doing it.

"Medea, I think I might have a better idea." Medea glanced at me, telling me to proceed.

"I think we should play a game humans do…one of bravery, lies, deceit, revenge and occasionally murder."

Medea looked confused for a few seconds. "…Marriage?"

I slapped a hand to my forehead. "No, Truth or Dare." For some reason, Medea shivered.

"Everything all right?" I called quietly to her. "For some reason, when you said that game's title…I felt a chill run through my soul."

I laughed a little, fear was right. This game was definitely one meant for fiends of the night such as ourselves to play!

As we walked to the theatre…I thought of those eyes again, my heart raced at the thought of them…I could see them, clearly now, there lovely face swimming to meet mine.

I stared at the face of framed with beautiful hair, into the faces of two different Cullen's, neither of them Edward.

I saw Emmett Cullen, and Jasper Hale.


	6. Oh, the games we play

-A/N Sorry if this took so long, but I've got to sleep sometime!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER HAS CUSSING, NUDITY, THINGS BEING LIT ON FIRE AND DESTROYED, AND THE ACCIDENTAL DESTRUCTION OF A CHICKEN, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED.-

**Chapter six- ****Oh, the games we play.**

**-Bella's point of view. -**

We arrived back at the theatre, and slipped in after Medea flashed our tickets to a teenager behind the counter with many pockmarks on his face. He stared at me, and I flashed him a grin.

It may have been cruel, giving him hope, but I felt like he needed a pick me up.

We walked into the theatre to discover one of three things, Oliver and Charles were both ogling the main actor/actress during a sex scene, Thomas and Himiko were throwing popcorn into Charles long beautiful hair, making an odd game out of it. And, to my utter disgust Victoria and Alexander were making out, making sounds that I assumed only pigs did while eating.

Because neither of us was very pleased with our evening's dates, we decided to sit by ourselves and talk. We spoke at a pitch that no human would have ever heard, so we didn't disturb anyone.

We talked about our lives as kids, I learned a lot about Medea's childhood that was left out in the stories. She'd had a pet dog, his name long since forgotten to her. She'd loved to play with dolls, and was fascinated by sculpting, and even tried her hand at this trade.

She'd also spoken about how she came upon this path in life, how she came to be a witch. She'd been a very lonely girl, being the granddaughter of the Sun God Helios; she'd been a priestess of Hecate, the Goddess of the Underworld, Sorcery, the dark, fear, happiness, victory too, along with many other things.

When she'd become a priestess, she'd been so happy. She'd never had many friends in life, besides the occasional sympathetic servant. When she'd become a priestess, she'd been empowered with happiness for the first time. She'd become friends with many other priestesses, and even a few of the priest, she'd also found a good use for her love of learning.

I even explained my past, my klutzy ways, my ability to trip over air even. All the fun times I had with Renee, the first time I met Phil. I explained everything that happened the from the first minute I set foot in Forks to live there to my very last slumber.

It was hard to talk about it; I couldn't cry to release the raging tears that so desperately to flow out of me, my tears would have relieved this pain.

While letting out tearless sobs, I asked Medea a question that made my heart burn in pain.

"What's wrong with me, Medea? What did I do to chase him away?" I sobbed, what would you have done? The man you've just given to your life to, who's become your everything, just up and leaves you. He tells you that your not worth it anymore, that he's got 'distractions', not anything important, no just 'distractions' that are more important than you.

"You did nothing wrong Isabella! From what it sounds like, he was just being…foolish." Medea spoke softly, trying to soothe my angry soul.

"Why don't we head back, I hate this movie anyway." I just nodded. Medea volunteered to get everyone together so we could leave; I walked briskly out of the theatre, pretending to be in angry, instead of showing my sorrow. Anger, I could handle. Sorrow is not something I can deal with.

I walked outside, and leaned against a wall, pretty soon the others were out there, the couples talking about this and that, what they liked best about the movie and such.

Oliver walked over; he offered me his arm in a gentle man like manner. I was reminded of Edward, but I pushed the image of him out of my mind.

'_Edward be damned, I have no reason to think about him anymore. He's ruined enough of me as it is.'_

We drove back to the house in an air of light humor, shimmering around us like a summer breeze.

Once inside, we went into the living room after Medea told them about my idea for a game, all of them got a shiver from the name.

We sat in couples, Oliver and I on the floor, with our legs stretched out comfortably, Victoria and Alexander on the love seat, holding each other's hand. Medea and Charles shared a recliner; she easily fit into his lap with her petite form. Himiko and Thomas sat half laying on one another while perched on the couch.

"So, how do we start this game?" queried the lovely Himiko. Her voice sounded like many bells and wind chimes blown and rung in a heavenly chorus.

"Well, it is called truth or dare for a reason. Each person has to ask another person the question 'Truth or Dare' if they pick truth, they have to tell you the truth about anything you ask them. If they decided to do a dare, then they will be forced to do anything you say."

Immediately, mixed looks crossed each vampires face. Looks of intense pleasure at the prospect of being allowed a chance to humiliate another of their coven, and intense fear because they also realized that this made them vulnerable as well.

"Can I go first?" Asked Medea, malice glittered in her eyes like a black diamond. I smiled, feeling suddenly very bad for the person she was about to pick.

"Sure, go right ahead Medea." I retorted, all of the other's immediately tensed up, except for Victoria and myself.

Medea turned and fixed her honey eyed gaze on Charles, who looked like he should be sweating bullets.

"My dear, **dear** Charles. Truth, or Dare?" Her icy voice cooed, and the poor red head knew he was in trouble.

"I pick dare." His voice was shaking, and he could scarcely make eye contact with Medea.

"Wonderful choice darling," Medea looked truly, for all the world like an evil witch at that moment. Her hair fluttered in some unseen breeze and her enchanting yellow eyes literally glowed in dark humor, and at that moment we all froze in sheer terror from the instinct to recoil at the magic that was being worked by her undead power, but Medea's dare was not yet finished.

"Charles, darling, I dare you to strip for us all…and to give our darling Isabella a lap dance."

There was a mixed response from the audience.

Himiko let out a sigh of relief that it had not been her, while shooting me a look of pity. Thomas simply chuckled, leaving to presumably find a camcorder to record this 'hilarious' event. Medea was cackling like some escapee from an asylum while rubbing her hands together in dark delight. Charles was frozen, staring at me like I was a hideous gorgon and he some poor hero transfixed by my gaze that would turn him to stone. Oliver was doing a lovely impression of a fish by flapping his mouth open and shut, and his eyes blinked so many times I assumed his eye lids would catch fire from friction. Alexander and Victoria were howling with laughter, holding there sides, attempting to say words to humiliate Charles further, but they would only fall back into hysteria.

My reaction on the other hand was something along the lines of this, "Medea…I hope you remember that I will have my revenge." I said, my voice dropping to a deadly pitch.

Thomas returned, and Medea ordered Charles to begin his dare, but first Medea **had** to put this atrocious event to **music**. She slipped in a CD, and I recognized the song almost instantly.

It was the worst song ever conceived by any being alive, it was Barbie girl song.

Charles began his moves. I was forced to sit in a chair for this. Charles slowly thrust his pelvis into the air nearest my face, his body moving slowly to the beat of the song. He reached up and pulled black silk ribbon that bound his hair, and slid it slowly out in front of him, and threw it to me, I caught it, and smelled the faintest scent of wine, Charles smelled like wine.

Slowly he began to move his hips to the rhythm, his perfect body glowing like some silver Adonis, his body more tantalizing than a Gods, his eyes like liquid platinum as he swayed to the rhythm.

He moved his hand slowly up to his chest and began to unbutton his black dress shirt, leaving it on but open, giving me a lovely view of his sculpted frame. His neck was simply beautiful, flowing out into wide framed shoulders, his chest masculine and stout, his nipples was about the size of sand dollars and looked like they were forged from silver tempered with steel. This sculpted upper frame led to an equally lovely lower view, his abb's flexed and rippled, his hips swaying sensually to the music. He slid the shirt off, providing me with a lovely view of his whole upped body. He glided over to me, using his natural grace he turned and lowered his body close to mine, rubbing his round and firm butt so close I almost felt my mouth water. He laid in the air, hovering three inches above me now, and then thrust his hips up, putting his arms behind him, they slowly wrapped around me, and he continued to thrust to the rhythm.

He turned, and winked playfully. He unzipped his pants and slid them slowly down to his upper thighs, he was wearing tight black briefs that I assumed were satin. His pants slid to the floor, and I gasped along with ever other female in the room –aside from Medea.-

What looked like a fire hydrant packed firmly into his dark undergarments. He swayed, thrusting once more, his apparent manhood very apparent. Finally, he ripped his final piece of clothing off, and ever female in the room nearly fell over, -except Medea, of course.- because there, was what appeared to be shining white baseball bat. Charles bowed, and then ran at full speed to find some clothes while Medea switched off the music. Slowly, Victoria turned and looked at Medea, mouth wide open in shock.

"How in the name of God can you still walk after **that**? You have to be a masochist, because that, my dear, was a freaking monster."

Himiko nodded, still staring wide-eyed were Charles had been, much to the displeasure of Thomas.

I said nothing, because I wasn't inhaling enough air to make sound. I was sure that I'd just become electrocuted.

But, I snapped out of it and sarcasm quickly rose to cover my lust, I turned to Medea and winked, and with a playful smile I just replied with a simple even tone. "You know Medea, there is one stereotype that is true, at least for you."

"Oh, really? What's that?" She smiled smugly. I just winked, and the part of me that had picked up some of Victoria's attitude choose to shine through then. "Its true that at least some witches can ride broom sticks." Medea instantly started to giggle uncontrollably, Victoria and Himiko were on the floor, screaming out with peals of almost musical laughter. Oliver, was on the laying down, having what looked like a seizure. Alexander and Thomas were both looking rather nauseous.

Charles strolled back into the room in a pair of tight, fitted black jeans, and an emerald green short sleeve T-shirt.

He turned to me, and with an air of playful arrogance with a voice like honeyed wine, "Is it my turn?"

I gave a light flick of my head, trying not to wonder what kind've thing's he and Medea did alone.

He turned and gave a smile that could shame the dark prince of hell himself, his eyes flickering towards me. I gulped, what was he plotting.

"Truth or dare, oh fair Isabella?" He called quietly, his voice like liquid passion as he spoke. I thought about it, then decided on my fate.

"I'll pick dare." He smiled gleefully, and I instantly regretted it. But I pushed down the fear, just in time to.

"I dare you to run down the place of my choosing, at human speed, dressed in only a thong and a feather boa, screaming you would like to pole dance for the Queen of our humble England."

I was sure that this was hell, no seriously. Fire could not burn as much as the thought of actually doing this.

I went up stairs, and with the help of the other girls, we got everything together, Medea supplied the thong, a black lacey affair that looked like a sticky note suspended by dental floss. "Okay, now where do we get the boa?" I supplied.

"I think I have one, actually." I wasn't surprised by Victoria saying this, although Himiko and Medea seemed a little stunned, never be surprised by Victoria, it's just not safe.

We walked into her room, and she knelt in front of a rather old wooden trunk, "Lets see…a mesh tank top for clubbing, books, my handcuffs from last Friday…..A HAH!"

She yelled, pulled out a shock pink boa.

I stripped, feeling like the ugly duckling. Vampire or not, I still felt like nothing compared to these preverbal goddesses. I slid the thong on, and put on the boa. Himiko in pity for me, pinned it to the thong using a long thin needle, so that it stayed straight and covered certain parts of my anatomy. I walked down the stairs, the girls following behind me, glaring at their mates/boyfriends, who were giving me rather lusty stares. Victoria strolled up to Charles, smiled, then head butt him, he crumpled like paper.

"WHAT THE HELL?! Why did you do that you crazy bi-agggg!" Charles was cut off when Victoria put her heel to his throat. "You are embarrassing my daughter publicly, nothing personal." Then turned and walked over to Alexander, who was still watching my butt a little too much for my liking.

Charles, of course decided to pick a place called Paddington Station, and seeing as how it was only nine o'clock, there would still be **plenty** people to watch me do my little show.

We hopped into the two cars from earlier, only this time all the women drove together, complaining about how their men had acted. I didn't, for two reasons actually. One, I didn't really have man, two I remembered that we'd all ogled Charles, so I wasn't about to act scandalized.

We arrived, and stood in the shadows waiting for a chance to walk in.

Charles walked in front of me, and said quietly, "How about a hug, you know, as a sine of forgiveness and no hard feelings?" Medea growled, and Oliver was about to protest.

"Sure." I said, evil ways to repay Charles sped through my mind, Medea was extremely put off by this, and Oliver looked hurt. Charles opened his arms in a hug, his whole body opening up in a friendly stance. Bad idea.

I let out a battle cry which sounded incredibly like Xena, Warrior Princess.**-In my own opinion, anyways-** I lifted my foot off the ground and in a quick flick I raised and struck like a cobra, placing my shin between Charles's legs.

He let out a gasp, falling over like a limp sock. Medea chuckled, once again that evil witch look took over. Oliver grinned smugly.

"What an interesting way to hug someone, maybe I should try that…" Himiko commented. So, bursting through the doors of Paddington Station, I decided to go all out.

I ran, hopped and skipped, with my hands thrown in the air like a mad woman. I screamed what Charles told me to, "I WOULD LIKE TO POLE DANCE FOR THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND!!!!!" And, with a creative flair of my own, I added a little more when a few cops chased me out. "Back ye scoundrels, or you shall face the wrath of Queen Sue, lady of the walnuts!" Finally, when they caught me –**Damn Charles for making me do this at human speed.-** I was let go because Victoria informed them that she was my mother, and was terribly sorry that I had caused such a scene. They told her to keep a better watch on me and to be a more responsible mother. We drove back, Victoria glaring at the road as she drove **–Recklessly, I might add.-** muttering darkly about stupid swine who dare imply she was a bad mother.

After taking out her seventh mailbox, Himiko decided it might be better if she drove. Medea and I agreed, Victoria just nodded, not really paying attention while she was off in 'H.A.T.E.' land.

When we got back, it was my turn, I turned to Victoria. "Truth or dare, Vicky?" I asked, smiling at my nickname for her, only I could call her that and get away with it.

"Truth, if I pick anything else and I might wind up in penitentiary."

Damn, that was unfair! But, I decided to go with the flow. "Okay, what is the worst idea you ever you've ever actually carried out?" Knowing Victoria, this would be good.

I wasn't disappointed, either.

Victoria gave a thoughtful look, then decided whatever it was she was questioning.

"Well, once while I was a wee lass, no older than five I think…I accidentally killed a Chicken. Now, it wasn't because I was trying to be cruel to the poor bird, but I was rather curious. You see, my father had told me that chicken fecies **–A/N –Fecies means poop, for those of you who didn't know that, and that now concludes our daily lesson, enjoy!-**was flammable, so I naturally wondered if that meant that a chicken's arse was flammable as well. We'd have soon curios brought to us by foreign traders, these objects, as I would later learn were named fireworks. So, I managed to hold one of the chickens down, holding it between my knees upside down, for a better angle you know, and inserted my weapon of choice. I let the fuse and ran, being told that if not I could get seriously hurt. Well, the chicken tried to run, but in a few moments it exploded, sending a shower of green sparks everywhere. As it turns out, Chickens rumps are not so much flammable, just extremely combustible."

Victoria grinned, innocently unaware that this was a semi violent story. Medea was startled, looking a little green. Charles and Thomas where holding each other to keep from falling over while they laughed. Himiko just knelt in prayed for the Chickens soul, while she prayed to a Buddhist deity named Kwan Yin, Alexander was clapping in admiration that she'd been able to do that by the tender age of five. Oliver was smiling, and so was I. I spared him a look, and our eyes met.

He couldn't replace Edward, no one could. But, I wondered if he would be enough to heal these scars that laced my heart like ribbon.

For some reason, I almost felt complete. But then, a thought came to my mind, those lovely yellow eyes, Jasper's face appeared, and presence almost instantly called me to a cry of relief, I felt like someone was holding me, I looked up and gasped, it was Emmett Cullen! I shook my head, and saw that it had only been a trick on my mind, because it was not Emmett Cullen, but rather Oliver who had moved behind me while I had been lost in thought.

Now, it was Victoria's turn, she turned and smiled at Himiko, now done with her prayers.

"Himiko, truth or dare?" Himiko looked mortified, but calmed down when Thomas slid his hand to the small of her back.

"D-dare." She stammered

"Oh goody!" Victoria was almost jumping for joy.

"Now what to do to you…" She almost whispered, circling Himiko like a vulture…her older image sliding into place, the vampire I'd originally come to known. It was almost scary to see her like this again, but I knew she would not harm me any more. Besides, her new 'victim' was Himiko. I felt immense pity for the poor girl.

"Hm…AHAH! I dare you to…break into a police station, beat up the cops and tie them up!"

I'm sure I'm not the only one who figured out Victoria's motives, she was still intensely angry at being called a bad mother.

So, once again we were in the cars. Victoria now cackling with glee. We reached a police station –Victoria being a tracker, hunted down the cops from earlier.

The particular police who'd insinuated Victoria was a bad mother were still there.

I was reasoning in my mind that prison would not be so bad, I'd have my own cell, hopefully.

Himiko broke in through a window, while we just kicked down a door, hitting the floor with a summersault, she popped back up, and roundhouse kicked a guard. Another came out her, and imitating my war cry from earlier **–only hers was much, much more fear instilling.-** She head butt the guard, taking his night stick, and started spinning it around like a pair of numb chucks. One man shot at her, bad idea.

She back flipped, instantly dodging the bullet, she rolled in mid-air, and landed on her hands, she cart wheeled over and spun, in mid air, her foot connecting with his head.

She landed in a crouch, there was few more cops. One of them picked up a crowbar and beat Himiko over the head, jeez, did these people wanna die?

The crow bar was the only thing hurt, Himiko ripped it out of the woman's hand, and growled. She stood, and backhanded the woman, who was sailing through the air.

Himiko produced a length of rope, and tied up the few police who had been there.

The two cops from earlier had been her first two victims Victoria went over and spit on them.

As we were leaving, Himiko quickly untied the police and apologized profusely, and we dashed out.

While we were walking back the car, still talking about our further plans for the evening and finishing this game. We decided to end the game, seeing as how it was about to be dawn and we all had gotten a little tired of it.

We girls decided to go on a shopping trip, the other three had more money than God, I on the other hand did not have money. They simply insisted that we go and design a whole new wardrobe for me.

As we drove into the night, and for the briefest moment about the normal things in our lives **–Well, what little of it that was normal.- **Medea slipped in a CD, and I was lulled into a dull daydream, with visions of amber eyes, and strong arms wrapped around me.


	7. The big bad wolf

-A/N: Hello, sorry it took sooooo long! I've been really stressed out lately; I'm at my wit's end. One could even say that I'm ready for them to come and take me away to the funny farm! Ok, I won't bother you with my problems, you don't need to hear me complain about my life, I'm sure I'm just blowing things out of proportion. Anyways here's the story, I do hope you enjoy it! And…if you really want to show your appreciation you could…oh, I dunno… leave a review (I know I'm horrible to ask for a review, but it lets me know if I'm doing well or not!) Lots of love to all my readers, hope you like it! And while I do realize that newborns can't go anywhere near humans for a few years, Bella's got self-control…but only to a degree, she's only hungry for certain people. -

When we finally arrived at the mall, a mildly irritated Himiko shook me out of my thoughts and fantasies. Apparently she had broken a heel while playing ninja, I found that completely hilarious and couldn't control the mirth swelling inside me. My thoughts had swirled so much around the Cullen's, it was becoming almost obsessive, I was coming near hysterics, probably heading for a nervous break down if I kept this up much longer….

As we headed toward the mall's wide sweeping entrance and grand white stairs, Medea and Victoria struck up an animated conversation on a variety of things, since Himiko was mildly pissed and I was off in la-la land, their attentions focused on one another, understandably so considering we other vampires were feeling the need to go off and brood. Quickly becoming bored with the miscellaneous chatter, Medea decided we should continue our little game of truth and dare, only we should probably stick to truths, as Himiko put it so eloquently _" I'm not helping any of you idiots if someone gets caught doing a dare, and I'd rather not have to haul ass out of the mall while running from blood bags in a renta-cop golf cart, are we clear?" _ She hadn't fed in a while, and she was a bit snappy.

So, we walked up the stairs with as much confidence and swagger our bodies would allow, and as vampires we soon had men **–and a few women**- Staring at us, well actually…it was more akin to sizing up a nice juicy steak to serve up with a side of gravy.

As we strode in, I had a near out of body experience. I saw us, walking in and to tell the honest truth, we could have passed as Gods.

Medea, with her icy ocher eyes had lovely dark chocolate hair, with ever present caramel streaks fading in and out, and olive skin under the traditional vampire glow-and-glitter skin, she was dressed in simple black skirt that wafted past her upper thighs, her torso was accentuated by a tight hot pink spaghetti top, she had on black sandals with pick straps. She was so tiny though…she looked like a little doll…so helpless and innocent.

In stark contrast to Medea's innocent and maiden charm, Himiko was certainly of a different hold.

Her hair was almost blue in the light; the obsidian locks now cascading down her back like a fountain of black silk. Her dark red eyes were shimmering rubies encrusted into a marble face

–**I was so glad she could control herself so easily, damn her and her perfect gift. You have to understand though, Himiko was gifted with extreme self-control, and while she longed to drain every human nearby, she had been in life an excellent student in the art of self-denial and could withhold herself and make it look easy. My own control was wobbling and I probably would have snapped if it weren't for Medea. Her little gift to hold herself and other's back was astounding…In a sense she was like Jasper, she could easily affect your mood, but Medea was limited to only withhold people, and even then she had to try very hard with me. -**

Himiko was angular, lean but muscular. Her body screamed –_I am dangerous, step off. —_She was dressed in tight fitting black pants, designer made if I wasn't mistaking. She was wearing a scarlet top, and it went perfectly with her skin. It wrapped gently around her neck, giving an ample view of her cleavage.

Victoria was wearing a simple green sundress; it was strapless, and trimmed with nearly opaque black lace. Her orange hair shimmered around her, needing no wind to dance its fiery movements, her eyes were brown, not yet gold, but faded from red. She was taller, and she was a little thicker than the rest of us. She older in appearance, but not by much. She was stunning, her curves was perfect, dazzling and swaying to a beat of some un-heard song. She was graceful, her moves were predatorily even in flip-flops with plastics daisy's on them. Confidence rolled off of her in waves, she was so sure of herself, she needed no one else to tell her she was beautiful or powerful, or smart and pretty…oh no, Victoria knew this all by herself without being told, but still managed to be completely humble. I will admit, I was slightly jealous of her charm.

Then, I saw myself. Dressed like someone else, walking and talking like someone else…who was this girl? This wasn't me…this wasn't Bella…

Could this be Isabella, the one I had tried so desperately to be?

I moved with grace now, at first I had been so excited, I could walk and not trip! But, I hardly noticed that anymore…and that depressed me.

My looks were not my own, I had long wavy hair, milk chocolate hair framed with tiny little rays of blonde that snaked through my hair like ivy around a tree. My eyes were big, shinning red still. I looked almost angelic, fairy like one could say.

My face seemed a little more heart shaped than I remembered, my hair now curved into a tiny widow's peak on my forehead. My lips were full, just as before but they had gained a definite pouty look. I wasn't really sure if I liked that. My hair was held back in a simple ponytail, I wasn't trying to be glamorous; in fact, I'd been trying to keep a low profile. I was wearing simple shoes, black leather pumps, and a pair of fitted blue jeans, the jeans themselves were dark, nearly black but faded between the two color tones as I walked, creating a shimmering affect. I was wearing a cobalt blue spaghetti top, and sensible leather jacket. We all had one feature in common, the dark, bruise like bags under our eyes.

I almost forgot about the one detail I actually did like, around my thin neck hung a simple white gold locket, an intricate heart that my mother had given me when I was only a little girl, probably no more than seven. Inside it, was a picture of Renee and Charlie when they were still married, arm in arm holding onto a little me. On the other side of the locket, was photograph of myself at seven, Charlie, Renee, and Phil. What an awkward Thanksgiving that had been…

On anyone else, the outfit would have been cute and soccer mom-ish. But no, I hated to admit; **-And I would never admit this aloud. -** But on me, the outfit looked like it should belong on a runway. Damnit, I don't like to bring attention to myself! Anyone who was/is/could be a klutz will tell you that it is **not smart** to bring attention to yourself, because you will fall flat on your face.

Being a graceful immortal or not, that was a hard habit to kick…and it probably doesn't help that I'm clutching onto that habit for dear life.

As my out of body experience ended, my thought's once again danced away from the present moment, while the others lead me away. My eye's thought of Emmett and Jasper, and I tried my best to sort out my emotions. For some reason, the intense feelings for Jasper were fading. He seemed…family like, in a distant and standoffish manner. In my reasoning, it was probably because of Alice. Alice and I had always been very good friends, and I would never hurt her. Not if I wanted to, no matter that she left me, I would always be her friend, even if she didn't want to be. But Emmett…I don't know why…by his dark curled hair, those dimples, that _smile_ made me shiver. Why was it I was feeling like this? I may not have been overly fond of Rosalie, but I wasn't about to go about flirting with Emmett and breaking their love life apart…at least I didn't think so…. But who's to say these days?

Slowly, we made our way to a department store with fancy cursive blue neon writing above it. It was titled –' Rhythm'.

This store was definitely not something I would normally like, it was filled with skirts and odd necklaces, by the end of it though I had found myself a few pairs of skirts that I could tolerate, a top that I didn't mind, a pair of knee high black high-heeled boots that I adored.

Next door, we found a shop that had bright and stark letters in glowing red neon was store more my style, and I could see that Victoria shared my thoughts, for eyes lit up like comets as she saw the store. It was for more…tough, I suppose the word would be, women. It spelled out 'Roxanne's'

We strolled in, and I immediately attacked the nearest rack with the utmost viciousness. I found a few shirts a in a varying array of colors. I found many jeans, seeing as how my old one's hardly fit anymore, what with the massive amounts of random growing I'd done.

I found many jackets I liked, a few denim one in different styles. Medea made me try on one outfit she'd picked out, one she'd swore I would like.

We swung to the dressing room in our graceful manner, our moves simple steps in an intricate dance with unseen partners as we twirled our way there. Of course, we attracted many stares. Medea giggled when a man fell over, she insisted he had been staring at my…bum, for lack of better words. I protested, that couldn't be so! But never the less, we reached the dressing room. I found an empty booth, it was rather large. I saw a few hangers, and a few tops some lazy shopper had refused to take back, I rolled my eyes at this, finding it irritating for some God knows reason.

I quickly undressed, and put the outfit on, not really giving it much heed.

"What do you think of it?" Medea called, I could practically feel her bouncing on the balls of her feet, she was almost adorable when she was this child-like, it was rare to see this vulnerable, without her guard up like an iron barrier.

"I like it!" I called, not even having seen it yet.

I turned and saw myself, and with a sudden gasp I saw myself. I _did_ like it! I was dressed in long brown skirt that flowed around my calves, the skirt itself was decked out many pearl white polka dots. The shoes was high-heeled and strapped sandals, brown as well My top was made from crushed velvet, honey brown the hugged my now lithe body. It ended around the top of my breast, with a large piece of clothe that wrapped around a little higher around it. It was sleeveless, from my pierced ear hung dangling crescent moons crafted from shell.

My breath was robbed from me, I could not tell you how stunned I was, could this really be me?

I heard a faint chuckle, no doubt Victoria's. She was convinced that I was beautiful, and that I was as lovely as an angel.

Despite my thinking, I could not deny this. I changed back, not wanting to have to deal with a smug Medea. We got a few more things, then left Roxanne's and headed to a store that I had been all to familiar with in my brief time as Alice's shopping buddy, Hot Topic.

Alice really hadn't been that big of a shopper, it just gave her something to do, a hobby that would never die out, no matter how the centuries changed. We dashed in, and almost instantly I spotted him.

I'm not sure what hit first, the unfamiliar scent or the almost excruciating heat that radiated from his body. But sure enough, behind the counter was a young werewolf. He looked up, but instead of a snarl, he gave me a grin and a small wink.

I took him in, wary. He was short compared to most of the men here, maybe about five eight. A skinny frame covered in dark and rather…tight, fashions from the store, which fit his Mediterranean complexion. His ears had multiple piercing, approximately eight in each ear. His hair was a lovely raven black, curly and down to his shoulders in angelic ringlets, his face was angular, just like a vampires. His eyes, a lovely amethyst hue, were framed by long and thick dark eyelashes that seemed almost feminine.

He smiled, flashing a set of shockingly white teeth. Victoria close behind me, mother in protect mode. Himiko was close too, seemingly at a good attack angle. Medea just kept up her charade of obliviousness, and went to haggle over a pair of pinstripe stockings. I crept up to him, still a little unsure.

He grinned that endearing smile of his, and in a voice so low that only a vampire could hear it; his smooth voice rumbled out like silk. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Vampires? Oh, how kind of you to visit my shop!" He winked at me again, Victoria growled. She did not obviously like that fact that this wolf was flirting with me.

He extended his hand; out of reflex I shook his. He lifted the hand up to his lips, brushing slightly over my skin, almost searing it with his intense heat. His eyes caught mine, "Nice to meet you, what is your name, oh fair ice maiden?" His accent was British, but it had overtones of a slight Italian drawl. His eyes stared into mine, seductive as sex and tempered with sweet wine. Was he trying to bed me or introduce himself?

Okay, weren't werewolves supposed to **hate** vampires?? Did I miss a memo?

"My name is Isabella, aren't wolves supposed to hate us?" Blunt though it may have been, he did not seem to mind. He chuckled lightly, the sound echoed around us, sounding distinctively like the purr of a cat.

"I see you are American. Only those wolves dislike your kind, for you see they formed to protect their tribe, ne? Well, we on this side of that lovely ocean, formed out of simple of evolution. My dear, I hate to break it to you, but you won't get to fight me…unless you'd like a nice little struggle back at my apartment…" His voice trailed off. His hand lingered on mine, I moved it away, his hand held mine like I was some long lost lover…it was rather, unsettling….

"Why how kind of you…I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" My voice was smooth, as if I would let this dog figure out that I was nervous, I wouldn't let him know I wasn't in control.

"Oh my dear, I didn't say my name. I find its best to not give it to strangers…and you're as strange as the come." His voice slipped from his velvet and full lips, he was beautiful.

"But, since you've been so sociable to moi, my name is Sappho." His voice held steady at this, but I could not stop myself from letting out a giggle. **–A/N: Sappho is pronounced like 'Saf-oh.'-**

"What do you find so funny, oh mighty Sanguine princess?" He cooed. **–A/N: Sanguine means blood, or blood drinker. -**

When I finished my little out burst, I studied his expression. It was guarded, his eyes taking in everything around him.

"Sappho?? Honestly, how ever did you come by that name?" I retorted.

"Its Greek, my darling blood sucker. My parents gave it to me, and I've seen no reason to change it." While his expression betrayed nothing, his definitely miffed tone did nothing to hide his slight agitation.

I decided to be a little playful with this wolf. My hand rose and began to scratch him behind the ears. The girls were to say the least, stunned. Even Medea looked like she'd just experienced a large volt of electricity shot through her. But, most shocked of all was Sappho. His jaw had dropped, and his eyes clouded over in confusion, and lust.

"Ah, did I make the little puppy angry?" Sappho growled a little, but this threat was quickly tossed aside as he leaned subconsciously closer to my hand. I flashed him a quick but telling smirk, it was smug enough to let him know I had won. Sappho growled, but this time it sounded more like a purr.

"Oooh, stop…no, wait please continue…oh _right there_." He growled out. My hand retracted, but his massive paw like hand caught me by the wrist. He let out a low whine, similar to a dogs sound for frustration.

"Let go of her, mongrel." Called out Victoria, she had snapped out of her little daze and was leaning into a small crouch, deadly and cold her eyes shown like black diamonds.

"My oh my, do I detect a little bit of animosity?" Sappho grinned; his smile could have easily lit up the room if it weren't for the dark looks flashing between Victoria and him.

"I don't trust dogs if they haven't had their shots." Victoria snarled.

"Victoria, please calm down. I'm sure if anything goes wrong I'll be able to handle him." My voice seemed to reassure her, she backed down. But, this did nothing to lower her tension to Sappho.

She motioned for Himiko to leave, she turned and gave me a quick hug, slipping a small metal square into my hand, I looked down and saw that it was a small cell phone.

"I'm the first on your speed dial." She whispered into my ear. And with that, she turned and sped out of the store.

With an almost exasperated groan, I turned to face my lovely but would be seducer. He was still there, grinning for all the world like a Cheshire cat. This irritated me, I don't know why but it did, scratch that, it **really** did.

"What's got you so smug fur ball?" I growled out.

"I see someone has so quickly turned on me! And here I thought that most vegetarians were friendly and loyal!"

Medea came over, hovering around me like a mother hen. Her inability to focus was making it hard to restrain myself, all of my new vampire feelings where hurling at me like knives, including the aggressive part.

"We need to leave, it was nice speaking with you Mr. Sappho." My voice sounded sharp, even to my own ears. I turned to leave, but Sappho grabbed my arm and spun me around, I was about to yell at him when his lips crushed into mine, his own scent and taste spinning around me, oh God I was in heaven! How on earth did the Cullen's find this smell offensive? Maybe it had something to do with the American wolves…but, I quickly forgot this query as Sappho proved to be rather nimble with his tongue. He pulled back, our lips barely brushing one another, his dark skin a glitter, his eyes had darkened from amethyst to magenta. His dark curly hair fell around us both in a curtain of soft silk, he smelled like grapes. He moved slowly to my ear, his lips tracing my cheek, he nipped the bud of my ear, and whispered softly "You smell simply divine, Isabella. Like temptation personified…my number is 555-8623, call me." And with that, he pulled back a little. Just as he was about to move in again, I felt myself hauled through the air, I could see myself attached to Medea, her tiny but capable hands pulling me along.

We stopped in a few yards away from the store, Medea whipped around. "What the hell was that?"

Before I could answer, Himiko and Victoria seemed to shimmer into existence next to Medea, each looking the part of detective.

Great, I was probably going to play witness and get interrogated. Well crap.

So, I decided to do something that would get me out of this, I was going to regret this, terribly, but I was going to regret letting them investigate this further.

I jutted my finger out, and yelled. "Oliver no don't hurt him!" By the time their heads had turned to look where I had gestured, I was already back at Hot Topic, literally sweeping Sappho off his feet.

We were out of the store in minutes, he looked rather bemused, but his natural cool composure was ever-present "Mind telling me where you are keeping me hostage?" He cooed, I just kept up my pace, too focused on finding running water that would throw off my scent. After crossing a rather large knee-deep pond, Sappho finally spoke again. "Turn left up here, it's where I'm staying." My only response was sharp nodd.

What the hell was making me think like this? This was not like me, at all. I mean seriously, how often do you think of **me** kidnapping _someone else_ ?! But, I felt like I would need to be around Sappho, like I would need to be in his presence. There was something about him, and I was going to find out what it was.

This place looked strangely familiar, I'd seen it some place before. When we reached the appropriate building, I let him down in the lobby, an elderly woman shooting us dirty looks, so, just to complete my out of character moment, I hissed at her. She scurried off, and Sappho chuckled, finding this hilarious. "Do you have a room mate?" I called in a tight voice. Being around this many people was hard, especially without Medea's power to restrain me. "Just my little sister."

As we walked up the stairs, this building became increasingly familiar, but why? When we reached the door, Sappho knocked. The door opened to reveal one of four things.

The first, was Ashley. Apparently, she was Sappho's little sister. She smiled warmly and greeted us both with hugs.

The second was that the room was unnaturally silent, only Ashley's and Sappho's breathing really caught my notice.

The third was what caused the silence, because there, waiting with un-touched cups of tea, was Victoria, Medea and Himiko. And all of them had very smug and satisfied looks hung across their faces, veiling them like a thick curtain.

Couldn't I catch a break? Just once, please?

But no, to add to all of that, I finally noticed the fourth thing. I'm not sure which one of them was the cause of this particular thing being here, but there in a chair was sitting a rather pensive, extremely irritated Oliver.

His expression was one that I had seen once before, the time Edward had a stand off with Victoria.

"Who are you?" Sappho called to Oliver, studying him quickly, sensing the tension.

"I am Isabella's boyfriend, whom are you?" Boyfriend? BOYFRIEND?! Okay, note to self, find out and test interesting and new ways to kill Vampires, especially **male** Vampires.

Sappho though, did not seem put off by this. His lithe arm wrapped around my dainty waist and pulled me close, and he grinned that smile of his. "I'm Sappho, and I'm the guy who is sweeping her off her feet." To add to his statement, he switched our positions from earlier, my body now pulled close to him, tiny in comparison to the confidence he shot off like fire works. My cold form melded smoothly against his burning body and he held me with ease.

Did every guy in my life have to drive me nuts?


End file.
